In My Mother's Eyes
by NightxWish
Summary: Tarja de Wilsaine finds her mother's old diary, and as she reads it, she finds out more about her mother...who her father was, and why she never had the chance to meet him


Chapter One

Tarja de Wilsaine trudged up the old, creaking stairs to her Aunt's attic. Sighing softly, she gazed down at her candle, thick black hair falling in her unusually clear blue green eyes. Frowning, she muttered something about chocolate pudding [AN1], which happened to be completely irrelevant to her mission, and leaned heavily against the old, weathered door. It wouldn't budge; its hinges had a severe case of rust. Growling softly, she sat her candle on the ground and backed up, before running with all her might at the door. All she managed to do was fall back on her bottom, clutching her shoulder in pain. Her aunt ran up not two minutes later, frowning down at her. Calmly, she jerked on the doorknob and put a bit of pressure against the door, opening it. Muttering, she grabbed her candle and stood, toddling into the room. Her aunt laughed and went back down stairs, causing Tarja to send her the death glare from hell. That was the only thing she'd really been able to master, her glares.

Looking around the room, she flopped down in front of a box and heaved the lid open, the candle flickered, sending shadows across her pale skin. Tilting her head, she picked up some old clothes, they had been her mum's clothing. It was funny, but she'd only heard her mother's name once, having been raised by her Aunt Kirsten all her life. But, then again, she'd never asked about her. Shrugging, Tarja unfolded one of the shirts and jumped when something heavy fell into her lap. Placing one hand to her heart, she grasped the thing in her other hand. It was an old red book, it's pages tinged with yellow.

Raising her eyebrows, she held it close to the candle, opening the book to the title page. It simply read '_Katherineya Valencia de Wilsaine_.' Raising her eyebrows, she turned the page and began to read.

Dear Diary,

Today is my sixteenth birthday, yay! What joy.... yeesh. I hate it. I'm with my two best friends Lily Evans and Solaris Ricards. It'd be better if I'd heard from my boyfriend Sirius sometime this summer, but I can't be choosy. His parents don't exactly like me.... well they don't like him either. It's been a great birthday so far.... let's recap, shall we?  
--

Shaking her head, Katherineya slowly opened her eyes, glaring over at her best friend, Lily Evans, the girl whose house she was currently staying in. She was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Groaning, she chucked her pillow in the girl's general direction and accidentally nailed her other best friend Solaris Ricards. Moaning Solaris woke up and beat Lily with the pillow, causing her to wake up with a loud snort. Laughing softly, Kittie shook her head, gaining evil glares from her friends. Her pillow was chucked back at her and Lily glanced warily at the clock. It was just a little past midnight.

"Kittie, do you have any idea what time it is?"Lily whined, flopping back down.

"Lils, do you have any clue that your snoring could wake the dead?" Kittie asked, rolling to face them both. Solaris giggled and nodded, dodging a swift kick from the redhead. Kittie sat up, playing with her shoulder length chestnut hair. Solaris shut her crystal blue eyes and fell back asleep, her platinum blonde hair fanning out around her face. The brunette glared at her sleeping form, amazed at how she could fall asleep so fast. Lily followed her shortly after, leaving Kittie up, alone.

Standing, Kittie slinked over to the window, pulling at her brief black nightgown. It was a full moon, Remus would be Moony tonight. Poor guy, it must be hard. Unlike the other Marauders, he seemed to not want a girlfriend. 'Probably didn't want to be thought a freak' she mused, glancing back at Solaris. She'd had a crush on Remy for the longest time. Shaking her head, she grabbed her silky black robe, shrugging it on over her nightgown. Quietly, she hopped over the other two girls and downstairs, flopping down on the sofa in front of a waning fire. She turned around and gazed out the window, jumping with surprise. A great dog was staring at her from the middle of the lawn. Grabbing a bat, she trudged outside, creeping over to the dog. It whirled to face her; it's soulful chocolate eyes meeting her own. She knew those eyes. Laughing, she reached out to pet him, and he backed up slowly, appearing as if he were laughing at her. Turning, he took off down the road and left her standing with her robe flying around her. Pulling it shut, she trudged into the house and set the bat against the door, running up to Lily's room. Flopping onto "her" bed, she gazed up at the moon. She couldn't be sure, but she was almost certain that was Padfoot she'd just seen.

AN-Chocolate pudding.....inside joke between a friend and I. It was completely irrelevant to our conversation and, well, if he reads this he'll be able to understand it. It's hard to explain.


End file.
